This research is designed to yield further understanding of the nature of turbulent blood flow and to examine the effects of certain polymer additives on these flows. The situations to be studied are (i) the mixing region created by angiographic injections, (ii) the flow field distal to partial occlusions in arteries, and (iii) the turbulence encountered in certain types of extracorporeal equipment. The velocity, pressure, turbulent energy, sound power spectra, and wall shear stress are measured to describe the flow field. The effects of polymer additives, particularly with regard to reduction of turbulence, are being studied. The work should improve knowledge of the causes of complications in angiography, the interpretation of sounds created by occlusive vascular disease, the influence of blood flow on the progressive development of atherosclerosis, and the reduction of blood damage in extracorporeal equipment.